


[诺俊]（补后续）给李帝努化妆会发生什么

by WINwinct



Category: NOREN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINwinct/pseuds/WINwinct
Kudos: 19





	[诺俊]（补后续）给李帝努化妆会发生什么

黄仁俊勾着脖子把人圈到床上。  
“我要接吻。”语气软糯黏腻，像撒娇又似命令，一到床上就这样。

李帝努一只手玩着黄仁俊的头发，卷成一圈圈的。另一只手捏着他的耳垂肉，揉的微微泛红。勾着嘴角笑着盯着他的唇，不做动作。

黄仁俊知道他又玩自己。皱着鼻子快准狠地隔着衬衣不客气的捏了下李帝努的乳头。警告他快点。

李帝努吃痛低吼。把人翻过来拍他的屁股，清脆的响声回荡在卧室。黄仁俊不安分的蹬腿反抗，嘴里骂李帝努混蛋。李帝努整个人趴在黄仁俊背上禁锢住他，在他耳边低语：“这是罚你偷吃香草蛋糕。”转而向下对着黄仁俊的耳垂又舔又咬。黄仁俊又痛又痒，被李帝努压着开始低喘呻吟。他受不了，用更软更甜的声音求饶：我错了，我错了，亲亲我，摸摸我，诺诺，诺诺。

他一叫“诺诺”李帝努就没辙。把人翻过来开始接吻。黄仁俊嘴里都是香草蛋糕的味道，让人上瘾。两个会接吻又有默契的人kiss简直享受。李帝努刚撬开贝齿，舌头就被黄仁俊勾了去，轻咬舌尖，舔舐交缠，沉醉迷人。房里里只听得到交换的水声。

两人手都没闲着，黄仁俊已经赤身裸体，李帝努裤子被退去，衬衣没脱，扣子倒是全解开了。黄仁俊又淘气的去揉捏李帝努的乳头，像李帝努对他做的那样，看到李帝努被刺激的舒服地眯起了眼，他没忍住从嘴里漏出了笑声，这才暂时结束了这个吻。李帝努不认输，开始轻而缓慢地套弄黄仁俊下面，扯着他的囊袋，在龟头上打圈，摩擦着柱身。黄仁俊挺起腰想要更多，脸色慢慢染红，扯着李帝努的头发呻吟着说“快点，快点，诺诺。”李帝努看着身下粉红的人儿，加快了手上的速度与力度，黄仁俊兴奋地蜷起腿，哼哼唧唧的说着舒服，舒服。不一会儿泄了李帝努一手，又勾着脖子讨亲亲。

李帝努边亲边把手上的精液抹到黄仁俊的臀缝，慢慢开始扩张。李帝努每次扩张都很温柔，除了第一次的时候觉得有些痛，其他时候黄仁俊都觉得是种享受，他喜欢李帝努在里面摩挲，揉按，搅动。自己的软肉裹住他的手指，充实温暖。李帝努觉得不够，翻出润滑液。他总怕之后伤了仁俊。

李帝努忍得辛苦，扩张却一点都不懈怠。凑到黄仁俊耳边低喘：“摸摸我的吧，仁俊。”边说把黄仁俊的手往下带。摸到他又热又硬的阴茎还是吓了一跳，李帝努，忍得很辛苦呢。黄仁俊越发觉得要让他爽。小手勾勒它的形状，握着硕大上下摩擦，觉得力不从心，干脆两只手一起上。一手套弄着柱身，一手揉捏着囊袋，每次黄仁俊长着茧子中指划过柱身，李帝努都会兴奋的低吼。感觉手中的东西越来越硬，黄仁俊撒着娇说可以进来了，扩张做的很好了。

李帝努手指拿出来黄仁俊的穴口一阵空虚，一张一张的吸引着李帝努。他知道扩张做得好，缓慢放入龟头后一插到底，黄仁俊爽的抓挠着李帝努的后背，随着李帝努的抽动呻吟惊呼，听着囊袋拍打着屁股的声音，爽的昏话一阵一阵。  
“诺诺，好大…啊…啊…好舒服。”  
“诺诺，啊…嗯…就是那里…  
“诺，诺诺，好棒，你好棒…  
…………

听着他的娇嗔呻吟李帝努身下不断胀大，软肉不断包裹着自己涌来，好热，好紧，好棒。把黄仁俊抱起来坐在自己身上，更深的插入，黄仁俊觉得自己爽的神志不清了。他的肠肉勾勒着阴茎的形状，好深，好大，好棒。他男人太棒了。

黄仁俊兴奋的自己上下动了起来，坐起来，再划过龟头深入到底，迎合着李帝努的阴茎寻找自己的敏感点，不断让阴茎朝那点撞入，他的呻吟自己都听羞了，凑上去要和李帝努接吻堵住自己的嘴巴。李帝努不允，在他耳边呼气，撕咬着他的耳垂，把黄仁俊的浪叫尽收耳底。添油加柴的说：仁俊叫的真好听。黄仁俊脸要烧坏了，穴口一紧，李帝努差点射出来，准备退出来，黄仁俊又坐上去将阴茎全部含进去，漫着水气的双眼迷离的看着他，嘟着粉嘴凑到他耳边甜糯的说：射进来。  
像撒娇又似命令，床上的黄仁俊就是这样。

李帝努觉得自己迟早要完。


End file.
